Songfic Challenge
by Phemon13
Summary: Hey! I posted this a while ago, but forgot it had swear words! So here it is again, rated correctly! I might continue it again if I'm bored...


Songfic Challenge! (Leo x Aeris)

1. put iPod on Shuffle.

2. while a song is playing, write a short ficlet (of chosen category) of your inspiration of said song!

3. Proofread afterwards!

Allons-y!

The Hellcat Spangled Shalala - The Arctic Monkeys

She seems so super-charged, the famous Pink Powerhouse, on the seat, with movements so complicated. The Hellcat is so wild, but in the eye of the storm, her steady hands wrapping the controller...

"Hey Leo, your character's dead."

"Huh? Aw shit!"

"You idiot, what were you so distracted at?"

"... You."

Storm In A Teacup - Red Hot Chili Peppers

She looks so elegant, wether she's playing videogames, her attitude like a Storm In A Teacup against COD weeaboos, but cool as a cucumber when facing enemies such as Sephiroth, or me... Huh, what's that pink mass coming towards me very fast? Oh yeah the Teacup Storm herself...

*WHAM*

"Fucking idiot..."

More Than a Feeling - Boston

I mean, he may be an idiot 99% of the time, but when he's not...

*epic guitar solo at the intro*

**He's actually cool!** I know, the Sultan of Stupidity, cool? Maybe you haven't seen him vs. my now ex-boyfriend Xavier. Let LuxUmbra2012 tell you that story (Hint: Snowed In). Hmmm. Maybe he really is my idiotic knight in... tinfoil?

"I don't want no aliens sucking my brains!"

"Pfft! Idiot..." _though you're my idiot..._

I knew it was More Than A Feeling...

Down with the Sickness - Disturbed (aw crap)

Coming from all directions, the two cats were fending off as best as they could...

"Fuck!"

"Dammit Leo! Behind you!"

"SHIT *BAM* Yeah that's right, fuck you!"

"Argh! There's too many!"

"I know!"

"Fuck it, let's bum rush 'em!"

"What! No Aeris!" You're not leaving me!"

"But Leo..."

"No buts! I don't want to die knowing I left my girlfriend to them! We go together!"

"Okay..."

They didn't know their fates would end like this, in a real life Left 4 Dead situation, but with no retries. No choice but to go Down With The Sickness...

(Fuck I hate to love that song, I want "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire"!)

Who's Got it? - illScarlet

"Alright who's got him?"

"..."

"Guess I'll have to kick all your asses... Didn't think I would have to beat some thugs just to get my boyfriend back for doing something idiotic..."

*Couple of minutes later*

"*Cough* Thanks Aeris"

"You owe me"

"Heh, when have I not? Will those guys be okay?"

"I doubt it. No-one's allowed to beat my boyfriend but me."

"Aww! I knew you cared!"

"*blush* Sh-shut it!"

"I love you!"

"... me too..."

Undisclosed Desires - Muse

"I know you've suffered with your previous boyfriends, but trust in me Aeris. I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I know your beauty's not just a mask and I want to satisfy your Undisclosed Desires, whatever they may be."

"Really? You won't leave me?"

"I'm sure. You are the one."

*Sniff* "Thanks Leo"

"Say, what are your Desires?"

*Smirk* "You'll find out..."

"I- *gets pushed down* Oh Bloody Hell..."

*Later*

"Wow..."

"Well? Can you handle me?"

"I think that can be arranged..."

Every Word From Your Mouth Is A Knife In My Ear - The Bravery

She's Acidic. Her words like venom coming down on me. Her fangs bearing down on my conscience.

It's only poison, but damn it stings.

I am a fool, and I know it. She is my mediator, bringing my ego down when it needs it. _I_ need her.

I'd better stop these comments before she brings out the "Neuter"...

She's my poison to my heart, but she's also my antidote.

Midnight - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Peace. It feels nice, relaxing next to my sleeping roommate/ now recent boyfriend Leo. I know thing's won't ever be the same, but that's not a bad thing... Oh, it's almost Midnight... Hmm, just what goes inside that idiot's head? Not much, but at least it has me in it. Goodnight Sultan of Stupidity...

...

Goodnight Aeris...

Drones In The Valley - Cage The Elephant

Bullets scatter on the earth. Just one left on each side...

Leo on one, while Aeris on the other (they have two Xboxs) their comrades swiftly executed by each other, a stalemate taking place...

A lone sniper on each side. With no scouter nor allies, it's tough. Neither know what's going to-

"MARCO!"

"POLO! *BAM* **GOD DAMMIT! **Shoot then answer, shoot then answer!"

"Nyahh. Loser."

"Shut up Aeris"

"Wanna make me?"

"Sure. *kiss*"

Let it Be - Beatles

Arrrgh, he pisses me off... If I didn't have my other friends or Granny, I would never learn to just Let it Be. Why am I always so angry at him? Maybe I don't want him to get into any fatal trouble, though I put him in some very minor injuries, he pulls through right? Sheesh how sappy, he wouldn't believe what heartfelt things I say on this at all. Note to self: Never show him this tape. End of Audio Diary.

"... I feel as if I stumbled on something major..."

"You sure did Leo..."

"OH SHIT AERIS!"

"Never mind. You found it anyway. I guess we'll just..."

"Let it Be?"

"Way to promote the songfic title Leo."

Lost? - Coldplay

I'm lost without her. My life has no filling. The hurt she gives me gives me life. Like my body screams for her to be near me. I love her. I better go back to the apartment and apologize...

"Hey Aeris, I-"

I'm lost without him. My anger cascades out and damages my important people. I just want hin to be careful... He's an idiot, but I love him. He's probably going to be coming back soon... Okay...

"Hey Aeris, I- MMMPH!"

"Thanks for coming back Leo. When you go, I feel horrible for what I've done. I'm lost without you."

"Ditto."

You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi

I can't believe what he did. Xavier was so nice when I first met him. How could he just pin _my best friend_ against the lockers with such malice?

... Does he really care for me? Or am I just his trophy he can flaunt?

*Later during the meteor shower*

"Get off Xavier!"

"HAHA! NOW TIME FOR MY REWARD!"

"Hey Xavier... Can't you see she doesn't want it? Do you want me to hurt you that badly?"

"What the f-"*punch*

"LEO!"

"You really Give Love A Bad Name, asshole! Now bring it!"

*epic-ass fight scene author's too lazy to describe*

"Oh god... Why did I date such an..."

"Shh it's okay... I'll make sure no assholes like him ever take you..."

"Thanks Leo..."

**THOSE WERE SO MUCH FUN!**

Down With The Sickness was hellish though...

Well I tried to make them "romantic-ish" with some being a bit more subtle but meh!

I don't think these would need R&R, but do what you want! I might do some more just because I'm bored...

Plus, Yes I know I hinted Snowed In by LuxUmbra2012 WAY too much, but I love it so!

Anyways, me signing off!


End file.
